What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stronger
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Things are falling down all around Chichi and then something traumatic happens. It will change her life and the life of those around her forever. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Chichi had tears falling from her eyes as she Goku look at her, annoyed.

"You always do this! You come and go as you please! I've had it!" Chichi said.

"Mom-…" Gohan tried to calm his mother before she spun a glare on him.

"Of course you would stick up for your father! To you, Goku is a god when to everyone else, he's a damn bastard!" Chichi yelled.

"Chichi, stop overreacting" Goku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not overreacting. Goku, this is it! If you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back!" Chichi screamed. Goku's eyes narrowed on her but she held it. Then, he turned his back on her.

And walked right out the front door.

* * *

Chichi stared at his back as he took off to the skies. Gohan looked torn before he followed his father out. Not only to did Goku leave Chichi behind, he took her son as well.

She felt what was left of their damaged bond disappear and she felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out. She collapsed to the ground and whimpered in pain. Suddenly, she heard a cruel laugh.

"So delicious!" The voice said. "Such negative emotions!" A man appeared before her. Chichi could only whimper.

"Who…who are you?" She grit out.

"My name is Blair and you my dear, are my snack" He said. Chichi flinched away from him.

"You're going to eat me?" Chichi asked. The guy let out an evil laugh.

"Oh no, my dear. It's not you I eat. I feed off of negative emotions and you are practically a buffet of it" He said. "Anger, pain, sadness, regret and fear" He said, breathing in deeply, closing his eyes in euphoria. "Let's see what I can do to make you more…appetizing" He sneered before stepping up to her.

* * *

Bulma had a bad feeling and that's what led her and 18 to Chichi's. Goten was currently with Bulma because Chichi had asked her to baby sit. When the flying vehicle landed, Bulma exited with Goten and 18.

"Trunks, stay here and look after the ship and Marron" Bulma said. Trunks nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma and Goten entered first.

"Chichi, are you here?" Bulma asked. She walked into the kitchen and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chichi, are you here?" Bulma asked. She walked into the kitchen and screamed.

There, in the kitchen was Chichi, naked and hanging on the wall, like she was crucified. The only things holding her up was the wooden table legs that had been broken off and stabbed into both her arms - just above her wrists - one through both her feet and one through her stomach. What was worse was that the wooden legs were blunt and thick. Blood was flowing down the normally happy sunny yellow wall. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises. Her face was swelling and she was bleeding from between her legs. Her hair was down and her head was bowed, blood was dripping from her feet, pooling on the ground.

"Well, what do we have here?" Blair asked as he walked into view. Bulma screamed. He was covered in Chichi's blood.

"Bulma, what wrong?" Goten asked as he and 18 entered.

18 gasped and Goten started screaming. Bulma got up and regardless of her fear, turned her back on the monster and ran to Goten and picked him up. Goten was screaming into her neck. He had seen what was done to his mother and he would never be able to forget it. 18 got in a defensive stance while Bulma stood behind her, fear almost paralysing her.

She cried out when Chichi slowly raised her head. She saw dull, almost lifeless eyes, staring back at her. Blood fell from the side of Chichi's mouth and painted her lips red. Tears were falling and mixing with her blood.

"Chichi!" Bulma screamed.

"Get…out of…here" Chichi's hoarse voice spoke.

"It looks like we have more play toys" Blair spoke. Chichi conjured up some blood that was in her mouth and spat it at him. He spun around, glaring at her.

"We…aren't…done" Chichi wheezed. "Leave them…out of…this" Chichi hissed.

"Chichi, no!" Bulma cried out. Blair let out a feral growl before he disappeared, taking Chichi with him. All that was left was the wooden legs used as stakes and a bloody T shape that was left from Chichi's body. Blood had pooled on the ground where Chichi's blood dripped.

"Mom, what happened?" Trunks cried out as he ran in. He saw the blood and froze. He looked at Goten who was spluttering for breath from crying so much. Bulma stood and swiftly exited. 18 followed her and she handed Goten to her before emptying her stomach behind a bush. When she finished, she wiped her mouth. She became hysterical.

"Vegeta…" She sobbed. "Vegeta. Vegeta! VEGETA!" She screamed out before running back to the others and sobbing with Goten who hadn't calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta, Piccolo, Krilin, Gohan, Goku, Yamcha and Tien were heading to god knows where when Vegeta stopped. He spun around and stared back. The others stopped and regarded him warily.

"Vegeta, what is it?" Goku asked.

"My mate…she's hysterical" Vegeta said. "Something bad has happened" He said before powering up and taking off back the way they came.

The others looked at each other before shrugging and following. When they followed him back to Goku's house, then they were concerned. They landed behind Vegeta who landed in front of Bulma who held a just as hysterical, if not more, Goten. Bulma threw herself at Vegeta and hugged him, never minding Goten in between them.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"Go look in the kitchen" 18 spoke up, paler then normal and more withdrawn. Krilin went to her and she surprised him by hugging him tightly as tears fell from her eyes. Vegeta managed to pull himself from Bulma and they all went inside. When they got to the kitchen, they stopped and stared. Goku and Gohan pushed into the kitchen and stared at the bloody wall. They all looked at the stuff on the ground. There were knives covered in blood. Gohan ran out of the room and threw up. When the guys saw what they needed to, they left the house and to the girls.

"Who did this woman?" Vegeta asked.

"I-I don't know" She sobbed. Gohan took Goten when he finished throwing up and hugged him tightly.

"What do you know?" Goku asked softly. When Vegeta managed to calm her down enough to talk without stopping, she explained.

"We came because I had a bad feeling. When we got here, I looked for her in the kitchen while Goten looked upstairs and 18 looked in the lounge. When I got to the kitchen…" Bulma paused as she felt vomit rising.

"What is it? What did you see?" Goku asked.

"Chichi was hanging on the wall with the table legs stabbed through her arms, feet and stomach. She was naked, bruised and bleeding. I could tell she had been raped too" Bulma said. Goku clenched his fists.

"We saw who did it" 18 said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Bulma nodded to her, silently asking her to continue where she couldn't. "He had blonde hair and red eyes. He was powerful. We wouldn't have survived if he decided to ignore her…" 18 murmured to herself.

"What do you mean 'decided to ignore her?'" Piccolo asked.

"Chichi was alive and awake the whole time" 18 said.

"When she looked at me…her eyes looked dull, she was almost dead" Bulma said, shaking.

"She told us to get away" 18 said. "The man wanted to hurt us like he did with Chichi. I got ready to fight him, though I knew it would be useless but I would be damned if I didn't go down trying" 18 said, clenching her fists. "That's when Chichi spat blood on him and told him they weren't done and to leave us alone"

"He got angry and he disappeared with her" Bulma said as she broke into sobs again. "That bastard took my best friend!" She cried.

"Kakarott, why didn't you feel her through the bond?" Vegeta asked. Goku went quiet and tried to feel for the bond he had with Chichi.

"It…It's not there" He said.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'It's not there'?" Vegeta asked, irritated.

"I mean, I can't feel our bond. It's gone" Goku said. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"That can't be possible unless she's dead or-…" He stopped. "Did you two have an argument?" He asked. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with this?" Goku asked.

"Just answer the question!" Vegeta growled.

"They did" Gohan said. "Mom said that if Goku walked out the door, he shouldn't bother coming back" He said. Bulma spun around, a glare set as she looked angrily at Goku.

"You left her? You fucking, left her!" Bulma screamed. "Because of you, I want Chichi to die, just so that she isn't being tortured. Because of you, Chichi was raped. Because of you, she's probably wishing for death!" Bulma cried. She looked at Gohan. "And you're no better! You left with your father. Chichi was probably dying inside not just from having her husband walk out on her, but also because her son did too! If either of you were here, you could have prevented this from happening!" Bulma screamed. "Your son saw Chichi! He saw her and he's never gonna forget how she looked" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta pulled her to him and just held her. She sobbed into his chest and Vegeta looked at Goku.

"She will die. It's inevitable. When the bond between a Saiyan and their mate is broken, if the mate is not a Saiyan, they will die. It usually starts immediately so after Gohan left, she probably collapsed to the ground in pain. Walking away from your mate is the same as stabbing her in the chest" He explained. Goku's eyes widened. "She probably didn't put up much of a fight, either because she couldn't or she was hoping he'd put her out of her misery"

"Is there anyway to fix the bond?" Goku asked.

"It's never been done because the non-Saiyan mate always died straight away but, let's say she didn't die. You could remake the bond the same way you made it" Vegeta said. Goku blushed.

"How do we find her?" Goku asked.

"Well, from what 18 told us of his appearance, he's a Quarix" Vegeta said.

"What's that?" Krilin asked.

"They are cruel beings. They feed off negative emotions and when they run out, create more from that person. They especially love non-Saiyan mates. If they get there before they die, it's like an exquisite meal to them" Vegeta said.

"It's inevitable. Chichi will die. There is no way to find her. She'll either die from the Quarix or from the broken bond" Vegeta said. "If we knew where she was, we could have tried to find her and taken the Quarix out. A Super Saiyan could easily take out a Quarix but only Super Saiyans"

"No…mom…" Gohan cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chichi, while upon the brink of death, she still stared defiantly at Blair.

"I'm surprised you are still alive, my feisty pet" Blair laughed. "But enough of that…I've had enough food to last me for years" He said joyously. "I have no more need for you" He said and raised his hand, a sword within it. As he brought it down, something snapped within Chichi.

Her extreme desire to survive causing her blood to boil in her veins. She felt warmth cover her body. A white aura appeared around her. **[A/N: Like when Gohan or one of the Z-Fighters charges up]**

"What is this!" Blair yelled. "No, it can't be! It's not possible!" He screamed. Chichi let out a loud, dragged out cry.

A crater appeared under Chichi as shattered rock started to rise. Blair growled and made a last effort to stop her. As he dove for her, Chichi's energy exploded to life, encasing her in a golden glow. As Chichi opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it. She was a Super Saiyan!

Her hair that had long fallen out of it's bun was now golden blonde. Her eyes were aqua- teal and she felt such power flowing through her. She had seen her husband, sons and friends fight so many times, she could guess what to do. She looked at Blair from her position on the ground and raised her hand. A purple energy ball formed in her hand and she fired it right at him. Blair, who had been thrown to the ground from her explosion of energy didn't see it coming and didn't stand a chance. Chichi smiled at his burnt and disfigured body.

"Payback" Chichi murmured. Her injuries caught back up with her and she collapsed. "I saved other people from him…" She whispered, smiling and taking her last breath.

'I'm kinda a hero…' was her last thought before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Chichi appeared in the afterlife. She looked above her and saw a halo. She looked around and saw a woman standing before her with flowing black hair.

"Hello, honey" said the woman. Chichi's eyes widened.

"Are you…my mother?" Chichi asked. The woman nodded.

"I am" She answered.

"Before I died, I became a Super Saiyan…were you a Saiyan?" Chichi asked. The woman nodded and powered up to Super Saiyan. Her hair whipped around her, now blonde and her tail swished behind her.

"Only your father and I knew. I always knew you would unlock your powers. You looked so much like me that I knew you would take after me" She said.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't until the end" Chichi sighed sadly. Something behind her caught her eyes and Chichi looked, gasping. "I have a tail!" The woman only smiled.

"Chichi, I wish to train you in everything I know" She said.

"But why? I'm dead, I won't be able to do anything useful" Chichi said, annoyed.

"Worry not my child. Will you let me train you?" The woman asked. Chichi nodded.

"What's your name mother?" Chichi asked.

"It's Saiya" She said. Chichi smiled at her. "Do you trust me Chi-chan?" Saiya asked. Chichi nodded. Suddenly, Chichi was a 7 year old girl again. Chichi looked up at her mother, confused.

"We will start from the very beginning. Come my child" She said and lead Chichi to a 15 acreage forest that was fenced off.

"This is much like the Time Chamber up where Master Kami resides. We will train and live beyond the fence for 15 years when in reality, it will only be two years. Are you okay with that?" She asked. Chichi nodded and followed her in. The gates closed and that was settled.

"First of all, go and get changed. Wear something comfortable and easy to move in" Chichi nodded.

She came back wearing a similar thing to Goku's outfit. She didn't wear the blue undershirt. The Gi only reached her mid thing. She wore the loose blue pants that tucked into her boots. She smiled at her mother.

"Excellent, now the first thing I wish to do is for you to meditate. A Saiyan is at their strongest when they are calm and calculating or when protecting a loved one" She said. Chichi nodded.

"I find that meditating near a waterfall is easiest so we will go to the waterfall" Saiya said and led Chichi to a massive waterfall. Chichi sat down and Saiya sat directly across from her.

"Find your centre. Every time your breathe in, imagine breathing in life and when you breathe out, you are pushing all negativity from your body. Just focus on your centre and your breathing for now" Chichi nodded and closed her eyes. She focused on her core and breathed in. The air was thick with moister from the waterfall and smelt strongly of nature. It calmed her immediately and she breathed out, all negative thoughts of Blair leaving her.

* * *

For hours on end, Chichi meditated. Saiya smiled at her daughter. She was a fast learner. When the crescent moon was at the highest point in the sky, Saiya called it quits.

"Chichi" Saiya called. Chichi opened one eye to regard her mother.

"Yes?" Chichi responded.

"We're finished for today. Tomorrow we will continue" Chichi nodded and stood.

"Mother, could you teach me how to fly?" Chichi asked. Saiya nodded.

"That will happen after meditation" Saiya said. Chichi nodded. "When I finish teaching you how to fly, I will teach you how to fight properly and many different fighting styles. Eventually, you will merge them together to get the strongest fighting style possible. Then you will learn to fight while flying and finding a comfortable way in doing so. Once you have perfected them, you'll learn the mentally straining meditation of raising your power levels, effectively making your energy stronger and more powerful and most importantly, for longer" Chichi nodded. Saiya looked at her affectionately and Chichi felt her love for her mother swell.

"There is something I must tell you honey" She said. Chichi looked at her expectantly. "It is rare for a female to become a Super Saiyan. In fact, only our female ancestors were able to be Super Saiyans. Don't get me wrong, every Saiyan could control and manipulate their Ki but only our ancestors were able to get to Super Saiyan" Saiya said. Chichi looked at her, astonished.

"I am glad to see our long forgotten memory hasn't ended with me" Saiya said.

"I heard that Vegeta went through rigorous training before he was able to become a Super Saiyan. How is it that I accomplished that feat without trying?" Chichi asked.

"There are three ways of being able to possess the strength to reach the level of Super Saiyan" Saiya explained. "There is hereditary, having it run through your blood, passed down from generation to generation. There is harsh, almost suicidal, training both physically and mentally. And then finally, there is what you did" She said. "Aside from it being passed down to you through blood, you endured extreme pain. Your desire to survive is what awoke your Saiyan blood and the pain you went through is what triggered your Super Saiyan form" She said. Chichi was staring off, taking it all in.

"Although you are only a Demi-Saiyan, when you died, so did your human blood. If you had not unlocked your Saiyan powers, you would not be here but in the human heaven. Now that you have died and your human blood is gone, your stronger and more powerful then any human. You are up to par with the Saiyan race"

"But enough of this, you need sleep. Training will continue tomorrow" Chichi nodded and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

15 years later…

Chichi, now in the body of a twenty two year old smiled at her mother.

"Now honey, I want you to build up as much energy as possible, okay?" Chichi nodded. And centred herself. Drawing energy from the life around her, the wind began to pick up and make her long hair whip around her. The blue energy began to become visible before it encased her body. She let out a cry coming from her very core.

She had found out long ago that Goku and the others would do it because it draws the energy to their core and builds it. When they build up their energy, the cry happens naturally and she even found that it helps gather more energy and faster.

As her cry got louder, her power and energy got stronger. She was hovering just above the ground. As the ground cracked and cratered beneath her, large broken and loose rock particles floated up. Chichi didn't need the energy to go Super Saiyan, only to make her stronger. She was finding it difficult to not power up.

"Excellent Chichi!" Saiya called over the relentless wind. She started to feel like her body was burning with all the energy she had gathered.

"Hold it a little longer!" Saiya encouraged. Chichi nodded and pushed the pain from her mind. When she felt her whole body was going to explode, Saiya yelled out.

"Now!"

"Haah!" Chichi cried out as she felt the energy burst from her body through her transformation. Instead of feeling better, she found herself in pain. She grit her teeth as she endured. When the pain numbed a bit, she looked down and gasped. Her hair had grown longer and she glowed brighter then just a Super Saiyan. Blue electricity crackled around her. She looked at her mother, shocked. She only smiled at her daughter, proud.

"Congratulations honey. You are the first woman to reach Super Saiyan 2" She said. Chichi's eyes widened.

"Super Saiyan 2?" Chichi asked in wonder.

"Now that you have reached that stage, you will easily be able to access it. All you need to do is gather energy either before turning Super Saiyan or while you're in Super Saiyan. Not much energy is needed thanks to all this training. As expected, holding this form longer with drain your faster then the first transformation but your body has been trained to identify when you should be concerned" Chichi nodded before powering down to normal, her golden hair fading back to raven black.

"Are you ready then?" Saiya asked.

"Ready?" Chichi replied, confused. "Ready for what?" she asked.

"To go back" She said.

"To the human world?" Chichi asked. Saiya nodded. "How?" Saiya only smiled.

"Follow me" She said. Chichi nodded. As she followed her, she found them heading to a man. When he saw them, he smiled. Chichi felt awkward. She hadn't been around other people for 15 years. The Gi she wore was no longer cute but sexy. The top part had a V neck that dipped down, showing her well-redeveloped breasts. The sash showed her narrow waist and that she had an hour glass figure.

"Hello Saiya dear, how are you?" the man asked.

"I am well thank you Kai. Yourself?" She asked. He smiled.

"Excellent. Are you using some of the favours I owe you?" He asked. Saiya smiled.

"All I ask of you Kai, is to send me and my daughter back to the land of the living. Then, consider your debt to me paid" She said. He smiled at her brightly.

"Of course. Anything for you, my dear" He said before he looked at Chichi.

Chichi had changed a lot since she started. She had filled out nicely and curved generously. Her eyes were now glowing purple like her mothers, now that her human blood had been greatly diminished. Her hair was longer, reaching her lower back. She no longer had a fringe. Instead, it was parted and framed her face. It was also layered.

"Your daughter is a beauty" He said and Chichi blushed.

"She is isn't she?" Saiya laughed.

"Alright then. Is there any specific place you wish to appear?" He asked.

"Outside my house" Chichi said.

"Very well. I hope I don't see you for a while" He said. Chichi and Saiya smiled at him before they disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

The boys were in the lounge discussing important matters when suddenly, they felt a pulse of energy just outside the house. They looked at each other until they heard a scream. They rushed outside to see Bulma hugging someone and crying.

"What are you crying about now, woman?" Vegeta asked. When they saw who it was, they gasped.

Chichi smiled as she hugged Bulma.

"You're back. You're alive. I don't believe it, you're alive!" Bulma cried. Chichi could only laugh.

"Yes. I'm alive and I'm back" She said. Bulma let her go and took a step back.

"You look so young! Only a few years older then Gohan" Bulma said.

"Yeah, funny story" Chichi said, looking to the side.

"We will talk later, I'm sure there are others' that wanna see you" Bulma said and stepped away from her. Chichi looked behind Bulma and to everyone else.

"Mom!" Gohan cried out and hugged her, spinning her around. Chichi laughed as she hugged her sons neck.

"Gohan" Chichi cried as she held him tightly.

"Chi-chan, how come you never told me you had children?" Saiya spoke up. Everyone looked at her.

"Mom, who's that?" Gohan asked. Chichi smiled at him before looking at her mother who was smiling back at her.

"Everyone, this is my mother. I'll explain later. Mom, I have two children. Speaking of which, where is Goten?" Chichi asked.

"He's…"

"Mom?" They all looked at the door to see a 9 year old Goten and Trunks. Chichi smiled and held her arms out for him. Goten ran to her and Chichi laughed as he jumped into her arms. She hugged him to her as he cried.

"You're back. You came back to me!" He cried. Tears welled in Chichi's eyes.

"Yes, I'm back honey. I'm so sorry you had to see what you did two years ago. I'm not going to leave you again, I promise" Chichi whispered. Goten only cried some more.

"Chichi, my child. Please, introduce me to your friends" She said. Chichi nodded and placed Goten down.

"Mom, these are my sons, Gohan and Goten Son" Chichi said. Saiya moved forward and looked them over thoroughly.

"Hmm…they must take more after their father. I don't see you in them" Saiya said. Saiya smiled at her grandchildren. "But you gave birth to beautiful children" She said and Chichi blushed.

"This here is one of my best friends, Bulma, her mate Vegeta and their son Trunks" Chichi said. Saiya bowed to Vegeta.

"It's an honour to meet you, Prince Vegeta" Saiya said. Vegeta smirked.

"It's about time I got some recognition around here" He said. Saiya ignored that and looked at Bulma and Trunks and smiled. The smile said everything. She nodded to them and they nodded back.

"This is one of my other best friends, 18 and her husband Krilin and their daughter Marron" Chichi said. "This is Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and this" Chichi said, looking at Goku. She felt pain in her heart.

Her last memory of him wasn't the best but she pushed it away.

"This is Goku" Chichi said.

No one missed the hesitation and Goku felt guilt fill him.

"So you are the mate of my daughter" Saiya said. She looked at Chichi and saw her mark was now almost gone. She walked to Chichi and turned her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed.

"I see" She murmured.

"I stand corrected. You are the one that _was_ mated to my daughter" She said, almost hostile towards him. Goku flinched.

"Mom, I'll tell you later. Right now, I would just like to spend time with my friends and family" She said.

"I'll call grandpa!" Goten said happily and ran inside. Chichi entered her house with Bulma, 18 and their kids. Upon entering, Chichi flinched when she saw the kitchen.

"How about I cook us a meal, hey honey?" Saiya said. Chichi nodded and Saiya set to work.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later…

Chichi was laughing out the front of their house, sitting on the grass with Goten between her legs and Gohan next to her. Saiya and the big Ox King sat across from her, with Saiya leaning into her beloved husband. Goku sat on Gohan's other side.

"Nothing could ruin this moment" Ox King said.

Unfortunately, something did.

A massive earthquake took place and Chichi held Goten tightly to her.

"It's him! The one from Piccolo's vision!" Gohan yelled to Goku. Goku nodded. All of a sudden, an image was projected into the sky.

"Hello Earthlings. My name is Gabe. You may have known my brother, Cell. He came here a few years back from the future" He said. Everyone was now standing as they looked at the projection. "Like him, I will be holding a little tournament. Send me all your best fighters and we'll get this show on the road. If I win, I rule the planet. If I lose…well, I won't" He said.

"Here are the co-ordinates. The games begin tomorrow evening. Let the games begin" He laughed before it disappeared. Chichi looked at her boys that were now talking quietly to each other. A few minutes later, everyone else met up.

"Everyone look" Bulma said as she held a portable TV. On it was the news.

"**Reports from all across the world says they got the message. Like the Cell games, these games will be broadcasted. We are hoping the same people who fought Cell will stand against these men. Also, reports of disaster happening around the world. Apparently, Gabe wished to show how serious he was. A lot of people have been killed by his hand and many more will continue to if we do not stop him. We will have more for you, tomorrow night****"**

Chichi looked at her mother who shook her head.

"I hope this ends better then last time" Bulma said.

"Try not to worry" Saiya said.

"I think it's stupid girls' don't fight. If I was strong, I would" Bulma said. Chichi smiled at her knowingly.

"Me too" Chichi said. She looked at Saiya who was talking quietly to Ox King.

* * *

Not long after, the guys came back.

"We should get ready. Krilin, get some Sensu beans" Goku said. Krilin nodded and took off.

"I will make dinner" Chichi said.

"I'll help you dear" Saiya said and they made dinner. They filled themselves up before going to their homes and crashing.

The next day…

Bulma was crying as she said goodbye to her husband and son. Vegeta stood arrogantly but Chichi could see how his eyes softened when he regarded his mate. This changed her views on Vegeta. Though he may be a bastard, at least he was there for Bulma when she needed him and took her feelings into consideration. 18 kissed Krilin and he kissed their daughter as well.

"Come back home to me Krilin" 18 said.

"I can't promise you anything but I love you both" 18 nodded sadly and gave him a final kiss. Chichi walked to Gohan and Goten once Videl had given Gohan a kiss goodbye. Her mother told her they wouldn't go with them and Chichi felt her patience fall. She kissed her sons and hugged them close.

'I swear I won't let anything happen to you. Not this time. When things get out of hand, I don't care if my mother says no, I'm coming for you three' Chichi's eyes narrowed, her head staring straight ahead since she was hugging Gohan. Everyone, minus Gohan, Goten and Trunks saw it and they were confused. She was hiding something from them. With Chichi, her eyes widened.

'You three?' she wondered. Her eyes moved to Goku's as he was staring at her. Her pain clenched. 'Yes…including Goku. No matter what, I'll always love him…' she thought to herself. She released her sons and smiled at them. She looked at Goku and nodded, not moving to him.

"G-Good luck…Goku" She said. Goku's eyes flashed with some emotion she couldn't pinpoint before he and the others flew off. The girls were left to watch the boys go.

They went inside and watched the broadcast. Bulma was a broken mess and 18 was holding it together for her daughter. They watched as the games started and the boys picked who would go and Piccolo went.

* * *

I watched as everyone was taken down. When Gotenks released the fusion, Goten and Trunks stood, panting. Bulma cried out, sobbing and I felt my fists clench.

"Two brats, huh? You guys are the last of my opponents? How pathetic" He said.

And it was true. Goku, Vegeta and everyone else had been beaten. This man was worse then Cell. They were all awake, just incapable of moving.

"You two really annoyed me so I think I'll get you back for it" He said and raised his hand. He pointed it at Trunks first whose eyes widened in fear. He had no energy left so he couldn't move and he knew no one could help him. As the energy ball flew at Trunks, Bulma screamed and covered her eyes. They heard a child's scream of pain and when the light died down...


	7. Chapter 7

They heard a child's scream of pain and when the light died down, Chichi screamed. There, was Goten with horrific burns. His face was set in pain and horror but he had saved Trunks life.

"Goten!" Gohan and Goku yelled. I felt unbelievable pain as I watched his unmoving body lying there. The camera was focused on his facial expression and I couldn't take it. I took off out of the room, Saiya following and we flew to the boys.

* * *

"This seems like the end my friends. Our last hope has died with our brave warriors. Unfortunately, we weren't strong enough. I can't believe such a little boy had to face this fate" the announcer said. "I- hold on a minute, what's that?" He asked. The camera turned and they saw two people land on the ground.

"Oh my, it's Chichi Son…Goku's wife and Gohan and Goten's mother…this must be horrible for her…" the camera focused on them.

* * *

I landed on the ground and ran to Goten and Trunks. I dropped down next to Goten and picked up his corpse. His head lolled and I felt tears fall.

"I'm so sorry honey" I whispered as my body wracked with sobs. I move strands of his hair from his face and closed his unseeing eyes. I held his body to me, mine bent over his as I sobbed.

"My baby boy, why did this happen to you!" I cried out. I shook harshly, rocking back and forth with him in my arms. I kissed his forehead with my eyes clenched shut, trying to ignore the smell of burnt flesh of that of the skin I just kissed.

"Well, well, well. What's this then?" Gabe asked. I felt it then. The anger, the hurt, the pain, the power! My grip tightened on Goten, bowing my head down. My bangs covered my eyes as I slowly stood with Goten in my arms.

"Trunks" I whispered, eyes covered. I heard a sniffle. "Come here" Trunks moved to me. "Here, take Goten. Move to the others" I said. He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Goten. I handed Goten to him before Trunks walked to his father and the others.

"Chichi, get out of here" Goku said. I just turned to Gabe.

"Your son was stupid trying to play hero by throwing himself in front of my attack" He said.

"You will pay, you fucking prick" I cursed, surprise all. "You killed my son…" I whispered. "You murdered my son, you fucking son of a bitch!" I screamed. My Ki started gathering, going higher and higher. Where there was pain before, there was only fury now. Everything cracked around me. I heard electricity as it cracked around me. My energy waves spread far out, uncontrolled. Saiya smirked. She created a barrier around my friends ad family and took to the skies just to keep them safe.

"Her Ki is rising. How is that possible?" Goku asked.

I growled loudly, my body still taking in energy. I powered up, hair turning golden and eyes turning pale green.

"I'll make you pay for slaughtering my son!" I yelled.

"And who might you be?" Gabe asked.

"My name's Chichi. Prepare to die!" I screamed and flew at him. We exchanged punches and kicks. Despite my uncontrollable fury, my head was still clear, focused solely on making this man pay as flashes of Goten's corpse flooded my mind. I appeared behind him and kicked him up. I followed him, kicking him higher and higher before appearing above him and slamming my leg down on him. He smashed into the ground but I wasn't satisfied. I followed him down, driving my feet into his stomach upon impact. He coughed up blood and it landed in on my face. I flew back up so I was a bit in front of my mom. I watched the smoke clear and Gabe staggered up.

"How is it that you're so strong!" Gabe asked. Saiya laughed at his misfortune.

"Haven't you ever heard? Never mess with a lioness's cubs. My daughter is in a craze at the moment because of what you did to my grandson and her son. My daughter would have been able to keep up with you, even if she wasn't a Demi-Saiyan but since she is…well, you've sealed your own fate"

"Chichi's a Demi-Saiyan?" Goku asked. Saiya nodded.

"She is because I am a full blooded Saiyan" Saiya said.


	8. Chapter 8

'Damn, I need to find a way to break her. If not physically, then mentally' He thought. His Ki rose before pulsating from him and creating an image around them.

Everyone looked around. It looked like the Son's household. Just then, things played out as it showed the kitchen.

They watched Chichi crying and Goku staring at her annoyed.

"_You always do this! You come and go as you please! I__'__ve had it!__"__ Chichi said._

"_Mom-__…"__ Gohan tried to help his father out but Chichi turned around and glared at him._

"_Of course you would stick up for your father! To you, Goku is a god when to everyone else, he__'__s a damn bastard!__"__ Chichi yelled._

"_Chichi, stop overreacting__"__ Goku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose._

"_I__'__m not overreacting. Goku, this is it! If you walk out that door, don__'__t even think about coming back!__"__ Chichi screamed. Goku__'__s eyes narrowed on her but she held it. Then, he turned his back on her._

And they all watched him walk out on her.

"You just walked out on your mate?" Vegeta asked, disgusted. Chichi was staring with wide eyes.

"Stop! You can't show them!" Chichi yelled. Gabe only laughed evilly and things continued.

They watched Gohan stare at his mother before following his father out. Not long after did she collapse to the ground whimpering and holding her heart.

"_So delicious!__"__ The voice said. __"__Such negative emotions!__"__ A man appeared before her. Chichi could only whimper._

"_Who__…__who are you?__"__ She grit out._

"_My name is Blair and you my dear, are my snack__"__ He said. Chichi flinched away from him._

"_You__'__re going to eat me?__"__ Chichi asked. The guy let out an evil laugh._

"_Oh no, my dear. It__'__s not you I eat. I feed off of negative emotions and you are practically a buffet of it__"__ He said. __"__Anger, pain, sadness, regret and fear__"__ He said, breathing in deeply, closing his eyes in euphoria. __"__Let__'__s see what I can do to make you more__…__appetizing__"__ He sneered before stepping up to her._

"_Get the fuck away from me you bastard!__"_

"_You can__'__t do a thing. Look at you, so pathetic. You__'__re in so much pain, you can__'__t even fight me. Such is the way of a broken Saiyan bond__"__ He said._

"_How do you know about my husband being a Saiyan?__"__ Chichi asked through her pain._

"_Don__'__t you mean ex-husband? Did he not just walk out on you? Did he not just leave you behind? And he took your son too!__"__ Blair said. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Through her pain, she threw a punch that slammed into the side of his face._

"_How__'__s that for not fighting back! If you think just because it feels like there__'__s a knife in my heart that I__'__m not gonna fight, you got another thing coming!__"__ Chichi yelled. Blair turned back to her and slapped her. He released her and she fell back to the ground._

"_You little bitch, I__'__m gonna enjoy breaking your mind, body and soul__"__ He hissed, red eyes flashing. He pinned her down and ripped her clothes from her._

"_N-No__…__get off me!__"__ Chichi yelled. She thrashed as much as she could, trying to escape him. __"__Goku! Goku help me!__"__ Chichi screamed. Blair punched her across the face before thrusting into her. Chichi screamed and thrashed some more but Blair took no notice, only laughed. Tears fell from her eyes at the pain. Her hair fell from it__'__s usual style._

"_Goku!__"__ Chichi sobbed._

"_Don__'__t you get it! He abandoned you! He never loved you. You forced him to marry you and look how happy you guys are__"__ Blair sneered before grunting in pleasure. __"__He probably doesn__'__t care that you__'__re being raped. He doesn__'__t give a damn about you in general__"__ He said as he punched her again. Chichi__'__s head was turned to the side. Her eyes were still leaking from her eyes._

'_He__'__s right__'_Chichi's voice echoed around them since it was a thought. _'__I did force him into this. He didn__'__t even know what marriage was__…'__ A sob escaped her. __'__I am pathetic__…__expecting Goku to save me when he just left me. I don__'__t care anymore. Hopefully Blair will put me out of my misery soon. My husband left me, my son followed, what do I have left?__'__ Blair grunted as he released inside Chichi who was leaving a puddle of blood under her from between her legs._

"_I see you__'__re seeing things my way__"__ Blair said, smirking. __"__Unfortunately for you, that doesn__'__t mean a quick death__"__ He got up and smashed the kitchen table, grabbing one of the legs. He pinned Chichi to the wall before stabbing the leg through her arm and into the wall. Chichi screamed and collapsed, causing more pain but she couldn__'__t stand. Blood spilled forward and back from her wound, travelling down her body and down the wall. He did the same thing to her other arm, her feet and then her stomach. Chichi was spewing out blood from her mouth. It trailed down her mouth then down her body. Blair grabbed a knife and continuously stabbed her in the stomach. Chichi screamed. He grabbed a sharper knife and proceeded to cut into her skin repeatedly, deep enough to make her bleed. After a bit, Blair took a step back and took in his work. He had an erection from the art he made. He raped her again, breaking her legs because he could. Chichi sobbed to herself._

'_Goku__…__Gohan__…__anyone, save me__'__ Chichi pleaded._

"_Chichi, are you here?__"__ came Bulma__'__s voice. Chichi didn__'__t hear but Blair did. He pulled from Chichi and pulled his pants up._

"_You__'__re worthless. A good for nothing slut. Soon, I will put you out of your misery__"__ He said. Chichi bowed her head, each word like a blow to her heart and she felt it was all true. Suddenly there was a scream. Chichi was in a daze. She couldn__'__t focus on anything._

"_Well, what do we have here?__"__ Blair asked, looking at Bulma. Chichi didn__'__t understand._

'_What__'__s going on?__'__ She wondered._

"_Bulma, what__'__s wrong?__"__ Goten asked as he entered. Chichi responded to his voice. She stirred from her pain induced daze. She heard a gasp before Goten__'__s scream. Slowly, her senses came back to her, including the pain. More tears fell as she slowly raised her head to see Bulma, 18 and Goten who was screaming into Bulma__'__s neck. Everything was blurry._

"_Chichi!__"__ Bulma screamed, sobbing as she looked into her eyes._

'_As much as I wish to be saved__…'__ Chichi trailed off._

"_Get__…__out of__…__here__"__ Chichi strained. Blair smirked at the new arrivals._

"_It looks like we have more play toys__"__ he said. Chichi turned her head and gathered blood in her mouth before spitting on him._

"_We__…__aren__'__t__…__done__"__ Chichi hissed. __"__Leave them__…__out of this__"_

"_Chichi, no!__"__ Bulma screamed. Blair growled before he grabbed her and disappeared._

The scene changed and they were some place else.

_Blair tortured her some more, branded her, raped her before he was finished._

Gohan, Krilin and Yamcha threw up. The others were pale. A harsh laugh brought them all from their daze. They followed the noise back to Chichi had her head back as laughed into the sky.

"Chichi…" Goku murmured.

"What did you hope to accomplish by showing us my memories? To try and break me? To make me crumble in misery?" Chichi asked before going into a fit of mad laughter. "Why did you stop there?" Chichi asked. "Why didn't you keep going and see what I did to Blair?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'll show you myself" She said and raised her hands to him. A purple energy ball formed in her hands before firing not just one but thousands at him. He tried dodging but he failed. Chichi only smirked before bringing her hands to her side.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeee. Haaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chichi yelled as the Kamehameha wave beamed from her hands. It disintegrated everything from the waist down, only because she wanted to keep him alive. Saiya took everyone back to the ground, near Gabe. Chichi grabbed him and walked to everyone.

"Trunks, put my son right here" Chichi said. Trunks hurriedly walked to them and placed Goten on the ground gently.

"Mother, a Sensu bean" Chichi said and Saiya walked to Krilin and reached into his pocket, pulling out the bag of them. She tossed them next to Goten. Chichi never took her eyes off Gabe.

"You made a mistake coming to my planet and disturbing the peace. You made a huge mistake showing everyone my memories but you made an even bigger mistake killing my son. You can pay us back of course" Chichi said, smiling at him before it turned into a cruel smirk. "With your life" She stabbed her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. He screamed. Before he died, Chichi dropped him and crushed his head with her foot. She kicked his corpse from her, not minding his blood on her at all. She bent down next to Goten. Ki rose to her fingers, glowing purple. She held a hand over Goten's non beating heart and the other keeping the heart in a firm grip. Both hands became completely encased in purple Ki as Chichi focused on transferring the life from the heart into her son's. After an hour, Goten screamed and thrashed around on the ground. Chichi held him down with one hand and grabbed a Sensu bean and placed it in his mouth.

"Goten sweetie, you need to swallow the bean. It'll make you feel better" Chichi said. Goten cried as he swallowed. Chichi knocked him out with the pressure point on the back of his neck. He started to heal and not be in pain. Chichi sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I am proud of you honey" Saiya said. Chichi smiled at her before looking at her friends. 18 and Videl appeared, staring at Chichi.

"Grab someone and let's go home. I could really use a bath" Chichi said. 18 grabbed Krilin and Yamcha, Videl grabbed Goten and Gohan. Trunks grabbed Vegeta and Tien and Chichi grabbed Piccolo and Goku. The trip home was silent. They went back to Chichi's.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they landed, Saiya smiled at them all.

"You all worked so hard. I'll make a big dinner for you all" Saiya said.

Chichi stood there. She took Goten from Videl, smiling at her. She walked to the large tub and filled it with warm water. When it was full, she eased herself in with Goten, leaving her clothes on. Trunks was looking at them, still full of guilt. Chichi smiled at where he stood, next to his father. She waved him over and he ran and jumped into the water after ripping off his clothes. Chichi removed Goten's clothes and grabbed the soap.

She proceeded to clean her son before giving the soap to Trunks. Everyone went inside, minus Goku and Vegeta.

"Chichi?" Trunks asked softly.

"Hmm?" Chichi asked. She looked up from washing Goten's hair. "Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" Trunks asked as tears filled his eyes. Chichi stared at him.

"Why would you think I hate you?" Chichi asked. Trunks looked down as tears welled in his eyes.

"Because Goten died because of me" Trunks said. Chichi grabbed him and crushed him to her.

"I don't hate you and it wasn't your fault. To be honest, I'm glad my son cares about you so much" Chichi said as Trunks cried into her chest. "Besides, you're practically, one of my own sons. Goten loves you and you love him. I love you both. I love all our friends. We're just one big messed up family but that's what makes us all so close" Chichi said.

"Does that mean you still love Goku?" Trunks asked. Vegeta looked at Goku.

"It's…complicated" Chichi said, sighing. Videl, Bulma and 18 came out then, Bulma carrying two towels and 18 and Videl carrying one. They stripped down to nothing before getting in. Chichi stood to remove her clothes. All of their eyes widened. Chichi's body had scars from the major wounds. Scars ran up her arms, stomach and legs.

A long scar ran down Chichi's back. She didn't pay attention to their stares as she removed her clothes before sitting back down.

"Chichi…you have so many scars" Bulma said. Chichi shrugged.

"I know. I thought that when I died, they would go but they stayed. At first, I found myself untouchable and not sexy but I don't care anymore. They are like battle wounds. I survived something that others would not have. They are what allowed me to take my revenge on Blair. They awoke my Saiyan blood and let me become Super Saiyan" Chichi said.

"I can't believe this whole time you were a Demi-Saiyan" Bulma said.

"Yeah, surprised me when it happened" Chichi said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you" 18 said. Chichi shrugged.

"I would have died sooner or later"

"How can you be so accepting about that?" Bulma asked.

"When you die and start life from 7 again and train for 15 years, you become apathetic"

"You trained for 15 years?" Trunks asked. Chichi nodded.

"I did and I'm up to par with the boys" Chichi said.

"Chichi, what are you going to do about Goku? Things haven't been the same since you came back" Bulma said. Chichi's Ki flared before it calming back down. She looked at Trunks.

"Trunks honey, could you take Goten inside to Gohan?" Chichi asked. Trunks nodded and took Goten before flying out of the water. When he went inside, Chichi turned to the girls.

"Do you still love him?" Videl asked. Chichi sighed as she leant back, staring up at the starry night.

"It's complicated" she said.

"How? What are you gonna do about him?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to divorce him" Chichi said. They all gasped. Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked at Goku who looked like a wounded puppy.

"But why?" Videl asked.

"It's best for everyone" she answered.

"You mean it's best for you? What about Gohan and Goten? What about Goku?" Bulma yelled.

"They are the reason I'm doing it!" Chichi yelled back, surprising them. "If I divorce Goku, he won't be married to me. He can be free again. Blair was right and Gabe reminded me of that when he showed my memories to us. I made Goku go through with his promise to me. He never loved me!" Chichi yelled. She sighed then. "Gohan and Goten will no longer have to worry about who to go with. They can go with their father. My mother told me she would be travelling the Universe, catching up with friends from other planets. I'll go with her" Chichi answered.

"You're just gonna leave the three of them behind and never see them again?" Bulma asked.

"I'm a Saiyan. We don't die from old age. I doubt I'll never see them again. Our paths are undoubtedly going to cross again in the future. Besides, what difference is it if I leave? Goku did it all the time and he didn't even think about it. Hell, I gave him a choice and obviously I'm his last priority. Any man that can walk out on their wife, let alone mate, without looking back doesn't deserve their mate. Besides, Goku is no longer my mate. We have no connection or attachment to each other whatsoever anymore. My heart died the day he knowingly left me crying. I felt it die. I'm tired of being second best. I need a mate to stay with me. To love me. To want to be with me and to hold me. I need a mate to love and not worry about him leaving me when I woke up. One that doesn't spend every second of every day training, only coming home to eat or sleep. Goddamn it, I need a mate that is the complete opposite of Goku!" Chichi yelled. "He never stayed with me when I asked and I shouldn't have to! He never told me he loved me. He never held me unless I threw myself in his arms. He always left me before I woke up, making me feel lonely! Most of our marriage, he was training! I'm a goddamn woman. I need to give love and affection and to get it in return! Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Chichi asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"I would cry myself to sleep every night. I would hold myself as I sobbed. Do you know what it's like to feel unwanted and ugly? Do you know what it's like to stay home, doing nothing but cooking and cleaning because you have three Saiyans in your house? Did you actually think I liked doing that?" Chichi asked.

"Chichi…we had no idea" Bulma said. Chichi wiped her eyes.

"Is it too much to ask to go to sleep with arms wrapped around you or to be pressed up against your mate's chest?" Chichi asked. "I loved Goku and a part of me will always love him but a heart can only take so much…he drove me away" she whispered.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Saiya called. The girls got out and wrapped the towel around themselves. Chichi flew up to her bedroom window to change.

Vegeta and Goku went inside before anyone saw they were there the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Chichi, now that you're a Saiyan, what are your plans for the future?" Krilin asked. Chichi smiled at them.

"Let's not think about the future but right now" She said as she held her glass of red wine.

"To a great victory and keeping the world safe!" Chichi toasted.

"Here, here!" Some cheered and they drink.

"Everyone, look who just woke up!" Gohan said as he came down the stairs holding Goten's hand. Goten was rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Everyone cheered and Goten looked up.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled as he tackled Goten.

"Wha?" Goten asked as he looked at Trunks who was hugging him around the waist on the ground. "Trunks, what's wrong?" Goten asked. Trunks looked up and was crying.

"You idiot, why did you throw yourself in front of me!" Trunks asked. Goten stared at Trunks. "I'm sorry you got hurt! Will you forgive me? I promise I'll never make fun of you again and I'll share my toys!" Trunks cried. Goten stood and looked down at Trunks. Trunks looked up at him sadly before Goten offered him his hand, goofy smile on his face.

"Of course! What are friends for?" Goten asked and Trunks hugged him. Goten laughed and hugged him back.

"You're a hero Goten! You saved my sons life" Bulma said as she bent down and gave Goten a kiss on the cheek. Goten smiled sheepishly before it fell.

"What happened to Gabe? He was beating us the last time I remembered" He said.

"Chichi came and kicked his butt!" Trunks said excitedly. Goten's eyes sparkled.

"Really!"

"Yup! She went Super Saiyan too!" Trunks said.

"No way!" Goten turned to Chichi. Chichi smiled and ruffled his hair. "Did you really!"

"I sure did sweetie. I did it all for you" Chichi said.

"How far do you think you can go?" Bulma asked.

"At the moment, I can reach Super Saiyan 2" Chichi said.

"Do you have a tail mommy?" Goten asked. Something in Chichi's pants twitched before her tail appeared out of her pants, uncurling. He patted her tail which wrapped around him and lifted him up. Goten laughed as her tail turned him upside down.

"I want my tail back" Goten pouted. Saiya walked to him and did something before his tail came back. Goten laughed and ran around in a circle, trying to catch it. She did the same to Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta.

"A Saiyan is not a Saiyan without their tail" Saiya said. "Chichi, have you mastered Instant Transmission?" She asked.

"I almost have it down mom" Chichi said.

"You've been learning the Instant Transmission?" Goku asked. Chichi nodded.

"How far along are you?" Yamcha asked.

"The same as Goku. I'm learning how to instant transmit without touching my forehead" Chichi said.

"You can do that?" Goku asked. Chichi nodded.

"After dinner, I want us to continue training. I want you to become Super Saiyan 3 as soon as possible" She said. Chichi nodded and finished eating.

"I'm done" Chichi said.

"I wanna train with you too mommy!" Goten said. Chichi looked to Saiya who nodded. She then looked at Goten.

"Alright baby but no messing around, okay?" Chichi asked. Goten nodded. "Alright then, finish eating and we'll head out" Chichi said.

"What about Gohan?" Goku asked. Chichi looked up from Goten.

"What _about _Gohan?" Chichi asked. "He doesn't need anymore training" Chichi said. "You trained Gohan so I'll train Goten. I mean, I _did_ train him when you weren't there" Chichi said.

"So you're just going to leave the two of us behind?" Goku asked. Chichi's eyes narrowed.

"Now guys, let's not-"

"Don't be such a hypocrite Goku. You and Gohan would go off training months at a time, leaving me behind. I really don't see a problem. At least you'll have Gohan there so you're not lonely, not that you really know what that feels like" Chichi hissed. She stood.

"Finish quickly honey. Training's immediately after" Chichi said, leaving.

"Smooth Goku" 18 said. Goten finished stuffing his mouth.

"Alright, come on then sweetie" Saiya said. Goten walked out with them and the found Chichi out the front of the house, practicing her attacks.

"Power up. I want you to try and reach Super Saiyan 3. This will be more painful then when you reached Super Saiyan 2" Saiya warned. Chichi nodded and flew up to the sky and a little ways away from her home. Saiya and Goten flew up as well but kept a distance away. With legs spread shoulder with apart and arms and body tense, she started to raise her Ki level.

Those at the table felt the earth shake.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"I think that's Chichi" Krilin said.

"Let's go check it out" Yamcha said and they all walked out and saw Chichi had changed to Super Saiyan. A shorter burst of energy and she changed to Super Saiyan 2.

"You can do it mommy!" Goten said excitedly.

"Aahhhh!" Chichi growled out. Bits of rock started floating up. When Chichi felt her body on fire like last time, she faltered a bit.

"No! Don't lose focus!" Saiya yelled. Chichi grit her teeth and pushed on.

"How much longer!" Chichi yelled.

"You're not even a quarter there yet!" Saiya yelled. Chichi clenched her eyes shut.

"Come on Chi!" Chichi encouraged herself. "You've been through a lot more pain!" With that thought it her mind, she remembered the pain she had been in thanks to Blair and compared the pain together. This was nothing to that and she relished in that knowledge. Her Ki flared and her power levels rose faster.

"Halfway there Chichi!" Saiya yelled. Chichi growled and yelled out as she forced her body to take in more energy. After a few minutes, her body almost gave out. "You're three quarters there Chi!" Saiya said.

"You can do it Chichi!" Bulma yelled.

"Come on Chichi!" 18 yelled. Chichi screamed as her body started to sear from the intensity. Her skin turned raw red and electricity crackled around her. Saiya and Goten flew back down, over to the others for safety. Chichi continued to go on through the pain. Her light flickered, almost going out due to her close loss of consciousness.

"Hold it Chichi!" Saiya yelled. Chichi cried out in more pain as blood started to drip from her burning skin.

"I can't hold on…any…longer!" Chichi cried out.

"Just a few more seconds!" Saiya pleaded. Chichi nodded, screaming.

"Mommy" Goten whimpered.

"Now!" Saiya yelled and Chichi released the energy she built up within her. Her scream filled the silent forest, startling birds and other animals that may have been sleeping. Everyone was blown away by the shockwave.

When they came to, they looked at Chichi who's hair was spilling around her, spiked somewhat. The golden aura disappeared but she stayed Super Saiyan 3.

"You did it Chichi!" Saiya said excitedly. Chichi's aqua green eyes fluttered close as she started to fall. Saiya flew down and caught her. She pulled out a Sensu bean.

"Here, take this" She said as she placed it in Chichi's mouth and rubbed it so she swallowed it. Her body started healing as Saiya landed with her in her arms. She placed her on the ground.

"I can't believe she got it on her first try!" Gohan said.

"Chichi's the Legendary Female Saiyan" Saiya said. "Many great things are expected of her" Saiya said. "What takes others years of practice to get, it almost comes naturally to my baby girl" She looked at Goten.

"Alright Goten, sit down. We'll start with what Chichi did when I started training her" Saiya said.

"Okay grandma" Goten said as he sat down.

"Um, Ms. Saiya…could you train me too?" Trunks asked. Goten looked at Trunks and then to Saiya who nodded.

"Alright, take a seat. Anyone else wanna join?" Saiya asked.

"I will!" Videl said as she sat down. Gohan followed and sat down. Everyone but Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien and Chaotsu sat down.

"Alright, find your centre. Every time your breathe in, imagine breathing in life and when you breathe out, you are pushing all negativity from your body. Just focus on your centre and your breathing for now" Saiya said. They nodded and did as they were told.

"What does this do?" Yamcha asked from his spot next to Trunks.

"This will train your mind to focus and to stay clear of unwanted thoughts when it is required to" Saiya said.

Around half an hour, Chichi came around. She looked at her friends and smiled. She took a seat next to Goten who was struggling to focus. She pulled him into her lap and almost instantly, he was fine. Being with his mother, surrounded by her presence calmed him and allowed him to focus better. Chichi closed her eyes and instead of just meditating, she worked to raise her Ki levels higher and to control her new Ki type, being in the Super Saiyan 3 stage.

After about two hours, Goten and Trunks were getting restless. Chichi allowed some of her Ki to calm them.

After a while, they stopped. They all went home and Saiya took Chichi aside.

"Chichi, I've decided to leave once their training's done" She said. "So you need to start thinking about what you want to do" She said. "Will you come with me or stay?" She asked.

"I…"


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll stay."

Everyone looked at her surprised, but none more surprised then Goku.

"Are you sure?" Saiya asked.

Chichi nodded. "I have friends and family here. I can't leave them. Not yet. I will watch them grow old and pass and when I have lost my friends, I will come to you."

"What about Goten? I thought you wanted me to train him," Saiya inquired.

Chichi looked at her youngest son. "My youngest is incredibly strong," Chichi wondered. "Okay, we'll go but only when Gohan has started his own family," Chichi said, looking at Gohan and Videl and smiling, letting them know she has their blessing.

Both turned tomato red.

"Is that alright with you Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Me? Why would you ask me if it's alright? You're _my_ mother."

"I'm showing you the curtesy you and father couldn't be bothered to show me," she snapped, surprising them.

"I-I...I'm sorry, mom," Gohan apologised but it didn't quite make up for all those years of loneliness. "Yes. I'm...okay with it."

"Good."

* * *

**Epilogue**

70 years later...

All those with a Saiyan heritage aged slower then the humans. Videl had just passed away at the tender age of 87.

Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goku, Pan, Marron, 18, Bra and Goten stood by her bedside and mourned her death. Well, Vegeta and Piccolo didn't.

Chichi had disappeared along with Goten as proposed. Once a year, she'd visit and that was only on Gohan's birthday and then eventually, Pan's as well. Goten wasn't allowed to visit until he had reached a certain high point in his power, stronger then Goku could ever wish to be.

"Mom?" Gohan asked, voice cracking.

Chichi looked down at her son. She cut her hair again. It was short at the back but as it got closer to the front, it got longer. She was more toned and stronger then her eldest son and granddaughter combined.

Beside her, Goten stood, towering over her like Goku did. They looked practically identical, except the eyes. He had sharper, keener eyes then Goku. It was the first time he'd seen everyone when they arrived five days earlier.

"Yes, son?"

"I want to come with you, now," Gohan stated.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Are you sure, Gohan?" Goten asked. "You'd practically be leaving this place behind for good. We weren't planning on coming back again after this."

"You were just going to leave us?" Pan asked, hurt.

"Don't be stupid," Goten frowned. "We were going to offer you all to come with us but if you didn't want to come, then yes."

"Don't call me stupid, _uncle_," Pan sassed.

Goten glared at Pan.

"Don't give me sass, _niece_, I am not afraid to put you in your place."

"You've no right to speak to me like that!"

"You've changed, Goten," Trunks stated.

"We've become true Saiyans. The training we went through does that to you."

"We'll go with you," Gohan stated.

"I don't want to go with them!" Pan yelled.

Goten shrugged. "Then you're not coming. Grandma has no time for spoilt brats."

Pan fumed. "Why you-"

"Goten, enough. Stop teasing your niece."

Then suddenly, Goten broke into a smile, looking a lot like Goku as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, mom."

"I'll talk to Pan," Gohan stated. "When do you leave again?"

"Whenever we have your final answer," Chichi answered soothingly.

Gohan wouldn't admit it, but he missed his mother, very much so. He missed the encouragement, the security you only got from a mother.

He gave her a thankful look and they all stepped out to give the mourning family time for privacy.

"Is that why you are for everyone to be cremated?" Trunks asked.

Chichi nodded. "That way, we wouldn't have to come back. But, I will come back if Earth is ever threatened. I may not care much for Earth anymore, but I was born here and my kingdom still resides here. Dende will contact us if there's ever trouble on Earth."

"What about our family fortune?" Trunks asked.

"Launch and Tien's daughter, Tianca, has been the guardian of Frypan Mountain's fortune. She has sworn her future children to carry the honour down. She would watch over Capsule Corp. and then eventually her children and her children's children and so on. I also heard she got with Yamcha's son, Kozin."

The others nodded, confirming the rumour.

"So, anyone interested?" She asked.

"We have nothing left here," 18 stated.

Being an Android previously, she was made immortal and that was passed down to her daughter which explained why they were still alive.

Marron nodded, agreeing. "We can just grab father's asshes and that's all we'd need."

"Boy?" Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

He looked to his little sister who nodded. She was an exact replica of her mother, only she was no longer tempermental.

"We're in if you want to go, dad," Trunks offered.

Vegeta nodded to him and then to Chichi. "I'd be nice to see other planets. This one has become boring and predictable."

"I will come as your connection to Earth," Piccolo stated.

Chichi nodded and smiled at her new companions.

"What about you, Goku?" Goten asked.

"'Goku'?" Goku asked. "When did you stop calling me 'dad'?"

"The day I realised you abandoned mom."

"Oh."

Vegeta looked at his friend. Over the years, the two Saiyans shared a rival/best friend type of relationship. **(Kind of like Sasuke and Naruto)**

"I'll tag along."

"Alright."

It wasn't long before Gohan and Pan stepped out.

"We'll come with you after the cremation."

Chichi nodded.

* * *

This new band of Z Fighters became well known throughout the Universe. Piccolo not only had a connection to Earth, but to all Galaxy elders. If there was trouble in their Galaxy, the elder would contact Piccolo and call for the Z Fighters. It took a while since their training lasted decades but there was no one who could beat them, only each other.

Vegeta found another full blooded Saiyan who had managed to escape, called Oninoa. She joined them and gave him three full-blooded Saiyans, Kron, Peaon and Beroota but for some reason, they weren't as strong as Trunks or even Bra. It was perhaps the fact that the Briefs were half-human and their emotions gave me power.

Trunks mated with Marron who gave him two sons, Shu and Sox who had too much human in them and weren't as strong as their father, but they were truly immortal like their mother.

Goten paired with Bra who gave him three sons and one daughter, Gotie, Nabanda, Gotan and Golin.

Piccolo spat an egg out of his mouth one day and named him Yehnil.

Gohan never remarried but doted on his mother, brother and daughter.

Pan died in a fight because she thought she was tough and started a hostile ruler and was killed.

18 never remarried but doted on her grandchildren.

Finally, Chichi and Goku got back together, but not after a hundred and fifty years of ass-kissing and begging. But when she gave herself to him, she made sure he did the same. While she runs out to fight evil, he makes sure he's not far behind yet he never made a move to leave her side without telling her or asking permission.

He learnt his lesson and he'd be damned if he had to spend another two hundred years sucking up or sexually frustrated.

Chichi lived happily ever after with her family and friends.

* * *

**And it's complete.**

**Sorry, for some reason, I felt like hating Pan.**

**Oopsie!**

**Oh well, finally, it's done. Just going over old stories and seeing if I can update them in anyway.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Dii.**

**Oh, Vegeta's wife and kids. Onion. Corn. Pea and Beatroot.**

**Trunk's children. Shoe and Socks.**

**Goten's eldest two with Bra. Tie and Bandana.**

**I thought I was pretty creative XD**

**Luv ya all!**

**Dii**


End file.
